


So What?

by Harlequin_Law



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Song: So What (Pink), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Kagome is a rock star wannabe. Inuyasha can make it happen for her. Will sparks ignite? What happens when it all comes to an end?





	So What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Kagome and Inuyasha to the song, So What by Pink.

Kagome had met Inuyasha while she was in college, singing at local clubs for extra money on the weekends. She was extremely flattered when he casually flirted with her and told her she was really good. He told her he would like to have her record a demo for his brother to hear. He said if his brother liked it then he could sign her for a record deal and make her famous.

Needless to say that Kagome was a hit and her album went to the top of the rock charts within weeks of her album release. In her personal life, she fell hard for Inuyasha and she was just too much for him to turn away from. They were the hottest couple in Tokyo. Within six months they were married and bought a house. Everything was going great for the couple, so good that they had talked about starting a family soon.

Then along came Kikyo. She was a model, turned actress who decided she wanted to sing and had to have the hottest manager in the business, Inuyasha. Kagome was aware of Kikyo's infatuation with her husband, but never thought that he had eyes for anyone but her. Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha fell head over heels for Kikyo and disappeared one night with her. Kagome found a note from Inuyasha on the counter when she got home. She was so upset and mad that after crying for a few hours left the house and started walking around town. Soon, she stumbled across one of the clubs she used to frequent before she became famous.

 _Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na_

That night, Kagome sat at the bar, sipping her Long Island iced tea when some music came on that sparked some sentimentality within her. Some of the other people in the room recognized her and shouted for her to get up on stage and sing a song, for old times sake. She got up on stage and thought for a moment about how this was one of the songs she had wrote after her ex Koga had walked out on her, right around the time she first met Inuyasha. Then, she started to belt out a song.

_I guess I just lost my husband_  
_I don't know where he went_  
_So I'm gonna drink my money_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_  
_I've got a brand new attitude,_  
_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble_  
_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_  
_I wanna start a fight_  
_Na na na na na_  
_I wanna start a fight_

By now the whole crowd was yelling along with her. In a moment of pure coincidence, Inuyasha and Kikyo found themselves walking down the same street that Kagome had traveled earlier and overheard the music from the bar and decided to go in to join the party. When they walked in, the place was packed and they could barely hear the person on stage singing over the crowd. Kikyo knew who was singing, as she had been to this place a few times back when Kagome was unknown. She tried to talk Inuyasha into leaving, but he just wouldn't listen to her. As they got closer, Inuyasha realized exactly who was on stage singing. Just as he came into her line of sight, she started the chorus.

_[Chorus]_  
_So…_  
_So what_

_I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_  
_And guess what_  
_I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So…_  
_So what_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

Inuyasha stood there absolutely speechless, while Kikyo was silently fuming. He thought she would never leave him and watching her on stage visually flirting with every guy in sight was igniting an overwhelming possessiveness in him that he didn't realize was there before.

_The waiter just took my table_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simps_  
_(Shit!)_  
_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_  
_At least he'll know how to hit_  
_(Oops)_  
_What if this song's on the radio,_  
_Then somebody's gonna die! haha_  
_I'm going to get in trouble,_  
_My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na_  
_He's gonna to start a fight_  
_Na na na na_  
_We're all gonna_  
_Get into a fight_

Again, Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome jumped off the stage and walked toward him in a hardcore yet extremely sexy manner. He thought for a moment that she might kiss him and unconsciously took a step back. Kagome and Kikyo both noticed this and while Kikyo smirked, Kagome became just that much more determined to get her point across. She got right up into his face and continued singing.

_[Chorus]_  
_So…_  
_So what I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_  
_And guess what_  
_I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that we're done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So…_  
_So what_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

As the last words left her lips she pushed Inuyasha as she turned and went back onstage. At this point everyone in the room knew who she was singing the song about and they were giving him and Kikyo unwelcome looks. Kikyo looked like she was about ready to leave, after standing there watching Inuyasha as he stood still as a statue while watching Kagome. A million different things were going through Inuyasha's head, but he kept thinking that there was someone he was forgetting about. Just then, Kagome's voice got really quiet and everyone stopped yelling and looked over at her so they could hear the next part of the song. The next words were sung softly and sadly.

_You weren't there_  
_You never were_  
_You want it all but that's not fair_  
_I gave you life_  
_I gave my all_  
_You weren't there, you let me fall_

Then, Kagome jumped up with a look of determination in her eyes and everyone got loud again.

_[Chorus]_  
_So…_

_So what I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_  
_And guess what_  
_I'm havin' more fun_  
_And now that were done_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So…_

_So what_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no_  
_No no, I don't want you tonight_  
_You weren't there_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
_I'm alright_  
_I'm just fine_  
_And you're a tool_

_So…_  
_So what_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't want you tonight_

At the end of the song everyone in the bar stormed the stage, while Inuyasha after coming to his senses and dragging an irate Kikyo, quickly made their way out the door. Monday morning, Inuyasha had divorce papers on his desk and within a few months the divorce was final and Inuyasha was professionally ruined.

Kikyo, not wanting to be ruined too, left him and found a new manager, Naraku who had always been Inuyasha's arch rival. Kagome got Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru to be her new manager and went on to write several more albums that were at the top of the charts. Later on they even got together and rumors started flying about them getting married. Another reminder to Inuyasha about exactly what he lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story, cause I had fun writing it. Please Review!
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: April 21, 2011


End file.
